Above The Sky (Sequel of Dilemma)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Sequel of my fanfic, 'Dilemma'. On the night which Full Moon shining at the starry night before the wedding of their dearest friend where everyone put inside the feast on Fuuga, Lily and Jae Ha speaking about their friend which they using the metaphor of the things above the Sky to describe their friend. One-Shot.


**Above The Sky**

 **Prompt :** _On the night which Full Moon shining at the starry night, Jae Ha and Lily talking about their dearest friend_.

* * *

Above the sky at the night when mostly of people starting to prepare to bed or rest after all of their daily activity on the daylight, there's a shadow along with the streak of Green and Navy Blue. Green Dragon carries the Daughter of Water Tribe on his arm, soaring to Fuuga from Kuuto after their little sneaking activity to the King's chamber on their sudden visit to Hiryuu Castle.

Jae Ha realizes how low-spirited her become when he looking down to her pouting face that rather cute he thought, but it's so unlike her usual "what's wrong? You're looking so tired".

Lily sighs and leans her head to his chest "just think that as the case…".

"regret about your sudden visit?".

"no".

"then what is it? Did the King say something?".

"nah, don't remind me… it has made me upset already…".

Because looking to disheartened look on her blue eyes, Jae Ha decides to not pushing forward this time "as you wish".

* * *

On the night which Full Moon shining at the starry night before the wedding tomorrow, on Fuuga everyone put inside the feast. Lily sits on the veranda and from the building across the building where the womans take their feast, one of man inside that building where mostly the mans take a feast tonight, appear on the veranda as well. Jae Ha sees Lily on the veranda, so he jumping to the veranda where Lily is even if Lily shakes her head 'no' before he jumping to here.

Lily squeals as Jae Ha landing beside her, smacking his bicep "gosh, you've scared me!".

"come on, I'm the soaring Green Dragon, I won't be fallen to the ground that easily", Jae Ha giggles before he sits beside her, offering the liquor and asking her about why she's alone here but Lily turns her head, she asking him to going back to his habitat with his friend. Instead, Jae Ha caresses and pats Lily's head which makes Lily turning her head.

Lily blushes in confusion, she really doesn't used to being treatedlike this by other especially the man beside her is much older than her "…what are you doing?".

Jae Ha smiles lightly "I think you're lonely…".

"it's not that, just…", Lily lifts her head above and stares at the beautiful full moon at the Sky at the night "the moon is beautiful, yet felt so sad… is it never felt lonely because its always alone?".

Jae Ha blinks before chuckles. When Lily furrows her eyebrow, asking him what's so funny, Jae Ha answers her with slight sincere smile "do you realize about what did you say? Moon never has been alone".

Lily blinks with blank face, maybe still processing about what he tells her.

After he puts the liquor on the floor between them, Jae Ha pointing his forefinger to above which make Lily turning her head to where Jae Ha pointed "look above, it has the stars, the dark cloud and the Sky at the night. That's why, Moon never has been alone at the Sky of the night, right? besides I thought, the Moon never thought that its always all alone as well, that's why Moon always shining even in the darkest night".

Lily covers her face between her forehand to hide her blushing face "you're so romantic… is it because you're a flirt? Hak has told me once to be careful with you because you're the dangerous pervert, though".

"that's harsh, I'm only kind-hearted gentleman who love beautiful thing…", Jae Ha chuckles before looking back to her "something must be happened back then at Hiryuu Castle, right? what the King told you when you met him to tell him about Yona's and Hak's wedding?".

"you're really persisted, huh?".

"you're the one who stubborn, just like Yona-chan".

Lily sighs and she tells Jae Ha about what she heard from Soo Won that Soo Won did loved Yona and he still do. She leans her temple on her forehead before resting her cheek on the hedge, looking to Jae Ha "I don't understand at all, if he truly loved Yona, how could he did that to her? It enough to made me furious and I lashed him out but when saw him broken in front of me, it didn't make me feel happy or relieved, yet it just felt hurt to me as well… I wonder if I stuck my nose in too far, even I told myself that it's for Yona's sake… at least, I can't tell Yona for a while, she's married with Hak and I don't want to ruin their happiness… in the end, I didn't know if I would able to tell Yona or not, nor I should set my foot on this matter from the first place or not… it made me thought that I'm really arrogant and I'm rather selfish, huh? For talking that way to him, yet I didn't know about what they felt".

"not only you who thought that way, Dear… I thought the same as well, not long after I knew if that man was the one who kill Yona-chan's father and looking Hak cried at that time… I should say, at the same time I felt guilty because I stopped him after I looking his reaction became broken like that… but on the other side, I told myself that my choice wasn't wrong and I depend on myself that I didn't wrong at all because I only want to trying to protect Hak or Hak's would be in danger at that time", Jae Ha smiles, the same bittersweet smile like his smile that he showed to Kija after he told Kija that he wonders if he stuck his nose too far as well, he mirroring her gesture before caressing her head "in your case, I don't think you're arrogant or selfish. No wonder if you're angry to him, because he hurt your beloved friend but the reason of why you felt hurt after saw him broken, because you're too kind, Lily-chan… you felt hurt because you hurt someone and you felt guilty, because you care for him, too".

Lily smiles back, cheeks flushes slightly when telling him that maybe he was right "we're rather selfish, huh? Doing as we please even if we never asked to doing so".

Jae Ha asks Lily to end this dreary talks on this happy night and instead speaking about three of them relationship's "how about we using the metaphor within something above the Sky to describe about Hak, Yona-chan and Soo Won?".

"interesting, who's the first?".

"I guess Lady's first".

"okay…", Lily nods her head before stares to the Sky above, she caressing her chin with her finger and she lifting her forefinger up when the good idea gotten into her head "if I should imagine them as the things above the Sky, I'll think King Soo Won as Comet, Yona as Sun and Hak as Hokuto (the Northeast Star)".

"oh? Why is that?".

"because Comet always moving fast, it's so aggressive which make his surroundings hard to understand about him or confused. When we thought we've had understood about him a little, he can disappear so sudden and too far to reached. Sun, because she never lost her light even in the darkest world, she always shining to help other even without asked by other star. And Hokuto, because it's the brightest star at the Sky on the night which its gleam felt so strong, he didn't lose to other stars even if he's surrounded by other star".

"wow, you're so handy, Lily-chan", Jae Ha turns his head to the Sky, thinking about his part "okay, it's my turn, then".

After a while, Jae Ha smirks and looking back to Lily "if I should describe them, I'll think King Soo Won as the Moon, Yona-chan as the Morning Star (Venus) and Hak as Mars. Moon was too high to reached and too cold for the Morning Star, but Morning Star that known as symbol of Woman and Beauty never lost her beauty and her shine. Mars known as symbol of Man and the Masculinity, inside one of the Myth from Western Country, Mars known as the God of Sword and War as well. Venus and Mars, the symbol of Woman and Man, really suits with Yona and Hak I thought".

With sparkling eyes, Lily clasps her hand "whoa… what's that? You even know about Myth from outside country?".

Jae Ha giggles when looking at her child-like reaction "just an old fairy tale which I heard from other sailor when I still stayed on Awa".

"oi, Jae Ha?! What are you doing there!?", Tae Woo shouts from the veranda on the building across them which make Jae Ha and Lily turning their head to source of sounds. Across them, they see Tae Woo crosses his arm with scowling face and Han Dae grins, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder while yelling "come on Jae Ha, come back here and join us?! Don't just make lovebird nest there?!".

Tae Woo flicks his middle finger to Han Dae's forehead "let me correct you, they are not lover".

Jae Ha grins ear to ear, suddenly have very good idea popping inside his head and yelling back "don't worry, Tae Woo-kun?! I won't eat or flirt your lover?!".

Tae Woo and Lily blush furiously, yelling to Jae Ha in unison "who did you calling as lover just now?!".

The door on woman's and man's building opened wide suddenly by Wind Tribe Member.

Wind Tribe's man drags Tae Woo, cornering him with prodding question like "eh? Lover? Lord Tae Woo, why did you not tell us!?" or "Lord Tae Woo, we don't know if you've tied in relationship with the Lady" and etc. On the other side, Wind Tribe's woman drags Lily, they giving the same reaction which Lily and Tae Woo groan in frustration because Jae Ha freaking out again.

Both Tae Woo and Lily, on their place each other, they slap their forehead before yelling "Jae Ha?!".

With that, they need a week before the misunderstanding clearer.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _If you're ask me, yes, I'll be shipping Lily with Tae Woo, but I like to make the relationship between Jae Ha and Lily, especially after I read my own sister's english first fanfic which Lily and Jae Ha playing a role as big brother with little sister._


End file.
